Balto and Jenna's Third Kiss
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: A little story before the third film's ending. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: This is the final installment of my little series. I do not own the characters of Balto, only the story. This story takes place after Balto: Wings of Change, but is not canon with the film series. The characters of Balto belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Balto and Jenna's Third Kiss**

Balto, Kodi and the other sled dogs had just returned from bringing Duke back home. They pulled Duke into town on a makeshift sled from the crashed plane. The people of Nome asked him many questions, and he only said, "I wouldn't have made it, not without Balto and his team here."

The townsfolk all congratulated the dogs on the rescue. When the dogs were unharnessed from the makeshift sled, they started going their separate ways. Balto saw Jenna standing amongst the crowd and walked over to her with a smile. She smiled back as they started walking together. As they walked through town, Jenna looked to Balto and said, "I'm so proud of both you and Kodi."

"Really?" Balto asked, his smile still on his face. She nodded and said, "I was glad to see that Kodi gone after you, but even more when the both of you returned."

"I have to admit," Balto said as they walked down the street, "that I was really glad to see Kodi right when me and Duke in trouble."

Jenna gasped, but Balto was quick to ease her worry by saying, "No, no. It's okay, everyone made it okay." But he looked ahead and said, "But that moment was the proudest that I had ever been of him."

Both of them became silent as they continued walking.

When they had come close to her and Rosy's house, they stopped just a few yards from it. Jenna stepped in front of Balto and said, "Thank you for walking me home."

Balto chuckled, "Heh, heh. No problem." She took a step closer as he said, "Um… I was happy to do. I-"

But he was cut off when she tilted her head a little and pressed her snout against his. He was at a loss for words, but didn't fight it as they stayed that way. His eyes closed as she wrapped a paw around his shoulders and he did the same by wrapping his foreleg around her back.

Kodi came walking down the street looking for his parents. He turned his head left and right as he searched for them. Kodi thought about going back to his first home when he lived with his mother. Thinking that the best idea, he broke into a sprint.

Soon he saw the house and saw to figures before it. When he slowed his pace and took a closer look, he saw that it was his mom and dad. And they were kissing!

He slowly backed away to give them some privacy. Kodi took one last look before looking away. When he turned and started walking away, he bumped into someone, and both went, "Oof!"

They fell to the ground. Both dogs shook their heads to clear their heads and Kodi looks and questions, "Dusty?! Are you okay?"

When she had cleared her head, she apologized, "Oh, sorry Kodi. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, it was me." Kodi admitted with his ears flat against his head. Then he looked and said, "So what's up?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you." Dusty said. Then she explained, "Ralph and the others wanted to celebrate on the rescue. We wanted to see if you wanted to come."

Kodi was quick to say, "Oh, sure, sure. I'll come. I was just going to talk to my parents," He looked gave sheepish smile when he said, "But they're a little busy at the moment."

"Oh, doing what?" Dusty asked with a tilt of her head. Kodi didn't know if he should say more as he started to blush at the thought. He gave a small cough as he said, "Let's just say that they're busy with something."

She gave him a questionable look for a moment, but then sighed as she said, "Alright then, I guess then we'll just have to leave them alone for now."

She smiled and moved to stand next to them as she walked. Just being playful, she bumped him with her shoulder. Kodi smiled and did it back. Both of them kept walking to the dogs' usual hangout.

Balto and Jenna finally parted from their kiss, and looked into each other's eyes. When they removed their paws, Balto said, "That was,"

"Nice." Jenna finished. Both of them laughed at this. She then pressed her head under his chin and her body against his. He pressed up against her and said, "Jenna."

"Yes, Balto?" She asked. He then sincerely said, "I love you."

She chuckled before saying, "I love you, too."

 **The End**

Author's Note: As I said, this is last story in this little series. But don't worry, I'll have more Balto like stories in the near future. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
